


Death

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: ?????, Blood, Death, Fear Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Windy, cold air burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

Legs aching, lungs burning, throat raw with her harsh inhales, she panted as she turned a corner and stopped, back pressed against the wall. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slid down the wall and started sobbing. The man she knew for six years, the man she had been dating for four of those years, wasn’t the man she met at the cafe. He was completely different, she almost didn’t recognize him. 

He was so sweet and loving that morning but something felt off, something that she couldn’t identify. She had brushed it off, thinking it was nothing and that he just had to sort some things out on his own; she wasn’t expecting to find him in a dirty alley way, standing over a female. She made the mistake of making noise and drew his attention to her, causing her eyes to widen when she took in his state.

Blood covered his shirt, dripping off his face and neck, knife clutched tightly in his hand. The nighttime sky covered most of his features but there was no mistaking the unique nose and cheekbones that were purely Hakyeon. When he started stalking towards her, she didn’t know what to do for a second but when a street light shone on his face, illuminated the crazed glint in his eyes, that she knew she had to run. 

That’s exactly what she did; she turned tail and hijacked it out of there, sprinting as fast as she could to put as much distance between them as possible. She had been running for who knows how long but she knew she had gotten far enough away from him to take a rest. It would take him a while to catch up to her and she desperately needed to catch her breath before she went any further. 

So, there she was now, sitting up against a building with the autumn leaves swirling around her from the brisk wind. Leaning her head back, she took a deep breath of the cool air, only to have it come out as a choked gasp. A sharp, burning pain pierced throughout her neck, going up the side of her head, ears ringing. Trails of something warm was flowing down her chest, her arms; she tried to look down to see what it was but found out that she couldn’t move her neck at all.

Hakyeon crouched in front of her, hand resting on her knee as he smiled sweetly at her. She wanted to cry, to scream at him, ask him why he was doing this, but all that came out was a bubble of blood and a gurgled sob. He chuckled lightly, patting her knee as he scooted closer, leaning down to her eye level.

“You saw too much,” He whispered, winking at her as he gave the knife a slight push before tugging it out violently. She tried crying out but her throat and mouth was readily filling with blood, making her choke and flail, hands grasping at her neck to try and stop the bleeding. Her ears were ringing loudly, blocking out all noise, hands were going numb and tingly. Legs were getting heavy and her head felt like it was filling with cotton, making her eyes feel like they were going to pop out.

Hakyeon stood over her and watched; watched as she bleed to death and watched as the light left her eyes. He felt no remorse for what he had done, she saw too much, he couldn’t risk getting caught, not after having doing this for years. He was getting better at hide his tracks, being a shadow. That was until he met her and he was hooked; she was everything he wanted in a woman and he was hoping to keep her, lock her away somewhere, yet she caught him at a wrong time and then knew too much. He knew then that he had to do it, he had to give up the one thing that brought him happiness over something that he had an impulse to do. 

He studied her face for a bit, memorizing her facial features before shrugging, wiping the blood on the knife off on her pants and walked away; he’d find another. They do say there’s about five people out there that look the same; it’d take him a while but he was sure that he’d find another one just like her and when he did, he’d make sure to keep her this time.


End file.
